User talk:Liberation Studios
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember While you are Here 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as two of our Administrators, King Of All 42 and Sam1207 are from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. *Sam1207, or just Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues Here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Hello! Welcome to Star Wars Battlefront Wiki! Before I start, I would like to know what Project Knight is all about. In detail. This is because if it has nothing of this wiki's benefit, you can expect to be gone. So can you give me the details? If it is something of your personal project, you can insert it as "User:Liberation Studios/Knight Project" or something like so. This to me don't sound like a mod for BF2. Okay, that deals with that, and please do not take it in a negative way at all, I am just doing my job and your page is very interesting. If you need any help, you can contact me or King of All 42. Thanks for coming! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I get it. So it is ''a personal project. So I will rename it for you. You will find a link of your project on your profile page. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator''' Talk Blog 18:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC)